I will wait for you
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Inspirado en una canción. Laboon se siente más cerca que nunca de sus viejos compañeros de viaje; sabe que, en algún lugar, algo ha cambiado. No puede oírlos, pero no importa, porque los siente.


Basado en una canción (oh! qué original!!) homónima, aquí traigo un breve fic que escribí hace meses pero que, hasta ahora, no me urgió publicar. Para los que no la conozca, es la que sale en Futurama en el capítulo del perro de Fry, y creo que es muy útil para simbolizar esperas largas como esta.

* * *

_**I will wait for you**_

Había sido una noche especialmente tensa, aunque sin motivo alguno. Laboon la había vivido como cualquier otra noche de su interminable espera junto a Red Line. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

Al emerger a la superficie tras su forcejeo con la enorme criatura deshuesada que había acabado convirtiéndose en su cena, el cachalote se quedó mirando el cielo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. En ese instante, aquellas imágenes volvieron a su memoria, más nítidas de lo que jamás fueron. Eran imágenes de gente cantando, gente bailando y riendo, llamándolo por su nombre y jugando con él. Eran sus amigos, su añorada familia.

Laboon era incapaz de comprender el lenguaje humano, como la mayoría de los animales. Pero no importaba, porque él no era una ballena más. Laboon entendía sin necesidad de las palabras; entendía con mayor profundidad y mucho más de lo que cualquier frase construida por una mente racional pudiera reflejar. Y por eso, sabía que algún día ellos volverían.

"¡Regresaremos", habían dicho. Se lo habían prometido. Todos se habían despedido de él y lo habían dejado solo. Laboon no había entendido entonces por qué se había visto privado de la gente a la que quería. ¿Por qué no podía ir con ellos a Grand Line? Era injusto para él, que siempre los había seguido con absoluta fidelidad y devoción. Aquella joven ballena perdida que había encontrado su destino junto aquel barco al que jamás podría subir, junto a esa gente cuyas palabras se perdieron en el viento el día que lo dejaron atrás.

"Pero es por tu bien". Y Laboon lo sabía, también entonces los había entendido con absoluta claridad. El cachalote negro había llorado lo indecible junto a la Montaña Invertida, llamando a sus amigos, implorando su retorno mientras golpeaba con su morro la sólida roca en un intento inútil por pasar al otro lado. Y sin embargo, sólo había conseguido hacerse daño.

Ya nunca volvería a golpearse, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora llevaba una marca que debía proteger, el símbolo de una nueva promesa. Aquel extraño pirata le había recordado a sus amigos. Hacía por lo menos cincuenta años que los había visto por última vez, pero su recuerdo permanecía vivo en su cabeza. Y sin embargo, la aparición de ese niño, casi un año atrás, había hecho que el recuerdo cobrara más fuerza que nunca. Lo recordó: "era por su bien". Ellos no hubieran querido que se hiciera daño inútilmente. Si no lo habían dejado ir con ellos era porque se trataba de una empresa demasiado peligrosa.

Quería preservar la marca que el chico de goma le había hecho, porque sabía que él volvería. Había dicho lo mismo que sus amigos le dijeron antes de irse. Y él estaba convencido de que ninguno de ellos había mentido. Aunque pasaran otros cincuenta años, él seguiría ahí, a la espera tanto del chico del sombrero de paja como de su familia. Porque ellos tampoco habían olvidado sus promesas, y él, Laboon, mantendría viva la suya hasta que el tiempo acabara por consumirlo. Por no importaría, porque en el fondo de su enorme corazón de cetáceo, él sabía que volvería a verlos.

En silencio, el cachalote seguía contemplando el cielo estrellado. Poco a poco, las últimas estrellas fueron desapareciendo para dar lugar a la llegada del alba. El animal siguió absorto en el cielo, sin importarle nada más. ¿Estarían sus amigos mirando ese mismo cielo? Al fin y al cabo, la experiencia le había enseñado que esa enorme tela azul siempre estaba presente allá en lo alto. No sabía que había más allá de donde él custodiaba la entrad a Grand Line, pero no importaba. Cada noche miraba las estrellas cuando se cansaba de cazar calamares, y cada noche pensaba lo mismo una y otra vez, sin descanso Era su modo de mantener fresco el recuerdo, de encontrar un vínculo común con los que lo habían dejado a la espera de un hipotético retorno. El cielo, el infinito cielo que se extendía más allá de donde podía siquiera concebir. Más grande que el mar, más grande que él mismo.

Y esa noche sin nada en especial, esa noche que tan tensa había sido, Laboon abandonó su silencio. Nada había cambiado, el sol había vuelto a salir por donde siempre y las estrellas desparecían con la llegada del día. El cielo se iba volviendo cada vez más y más claro hasta que la noche desapareció completamente. Laboon mantenía su cabeza fuera del agua mientras llamada incesante. No era la llamada melancólica de antes, sino una llamada alegre, un súbito golpe de esperanza. El cachalote lo recordaba ¡lo recordaba como nunca antes lo había hecho!

No recordaba haber sentido eso antes en su eterno aguardo, algo había renacido en alguna parte. Algo que llevaba años muerto, una súbita esperanza que le animaba a desear el ansiado retorno y le daba fuerzas para seguir aguardando.

Los sentía. Sentía a su familia. Sentía a sus amigos allá a lo lejos; muy lejos en alguna parte. No podía verlos, pero era igual. Ellos estaban ahí. Y entonces, de repente, volvió a ver el rostro de uno de ellos como si se hallase frente a él. Casi podía oír su música...

"¡Brook!", pensó, en su propio idioma, "¿Dónde estáis, Brook?".

Recordó su melódica risa carcajeante, y cómo siempre dirigía a los demás cuando cantaban. Recordó su pelo negro y abultado, esa extraña melena que tanto había hecho reír al joven cetáceo. Sin saber por qué, Brook era el que había estado más vivo en su mente en los últimos años. Como una última esperanza a la que aferrarse. Aunque no volviera a ver a los demás, quería ver a Brook. Porque él los llevaría consigo. Él siempre los llevaba consigo.

-------------------------------

_Al otro lado del mundo, una persona compartía el mismo pensamiento que la enorme ballena. Alguien pensaba en ella, una persona que llevaba esperando casi tanto tiempo._

_Había sido una espera larga, una espera durante la cual había perdido todo lo que un hombre podía perder: su piel, sus ojos, su propia humanidad... ¡Incluso su sombra le fue sustraída! Pero no importaba, porque esa misma noche, su sombra había vuelto, y con ella, su esperanza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no podía recuperar su antiguo aspecto, pero esa no era razón para echarse atrás. Había sido esa noche, la noche en la que, después de tanto años, había luchado por lo que creía, cuando realmente se había sentido vivo del todo a pesar de llevar más de ochenta años estándolo. _

_¡Pero estaba vivo! Y aún lo estaría mucho más, sabía que aguantaría. Su viejo cuerpo consumido por el tiempo, sus huesos desgastados y su cara sin rostro... Después de tanto tiempo, notaba como volvía a latir el corazón que no tenía y como lo embargaban todas aquellas sensaciones que conformaban lo que era una vida humana. No tenía piel para sentir el frío o el calor, ni vello que se le erizara. Y no le hacía falta, era él, y tenía, después de tanto tiempo, una oportunidad. Quizá fuera la última de su extraña doble vida, y por eso no iba a dejarla escapar._

_Recuperaría lo que había dejado atrás, llegaría hasta el final y, por supuesto, cumpliría su promesa._

-------------------------------

Crocus miró extrañado a la ballena que, a su lado, sumergida en el agua, hacía ademán de querer salir de ella. Pero no de forma melancólica como las otras veces, sino...

-¿Qué pasa, Laboon? –dijo, dejando a un lado su periódico.

El cachalote respondió con un potente gruñido que resonó en todo el faro. Un gruñido cargado de ilusión.

-------------------------------

"_Laboon, no volveré atrás... Antes tengo que llegar hasta dónde prometimos, pero tú estarás al final, en la meta, aguardándonos ¿verdad?"_

-------------------------------

-Estás de muy buen humor hoy ¿no? –pregunto Crocus con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

-------------------------------

"_Es por eso... ¡qué no volveré atrás!"_

-------------------------------

La ballena volvió a rugir con todas su fuerzas, casi parecía que fuera a despegarse del océano.

-------------------------------

"_Así que, por favor... Espéranos sólo un poco más... ¿Me esperarás?"_

-------------------------------

Laboon siguió gruñendo alegre. No podía oír nada de lo que su amigo había dicho a tantos kilómetros de distancia, ni tampoco entender su significado. Pero eso no tenía importancia. Una vez más, habló en su propio idioma, según su propio entendimiento: "Sí, te esperaré", dijo.

Y, de hecho, lo haría. Aunque tuviera que ser por cincuenta años más, lo haría.

-------------------------------

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de su perenne sonrisa esquelética, Brook sonrió de todo corazón porque sabía que lo esperaría... A él y al resto. Y él no defraudaría a ese viejo amigo. Como tampoco defraudaría a los nuevos... ¡Tenía una fiesta que seguir animando!_

* * *

Saludos! Espero que os gustara.


End file.
